


First Against the Wall

by Enigel



Category: Hut 33
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel





	First Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



"Minka, I know I missed the latest meetings of the Bletchley Communist Society, but has the revolution started already?"

"Oh no! Minka not shoot anyone, Minka sad."

"I'm not saying it _did_ , it's just, um..."

"Yes?"

"You know how Archie keeps saying that when the revolution comes, Charles will be the first against the wall?"

"Yes?"

"Well, now Archie has got Charles rather heavily against the wall, and seems to be... wrestling with him violently!"

"Minka see? Oooh. Last time I did that with man, he die screaming."

"Oh no! Is Archie trying to murder Charles?"

"Ah, now I remember. He Nazi pig dog, so he die squealing."

"We should run over and stop them!"

"No, we shouldn't. Minka have much better idea."

"We call the military police?"

"We do what they do."

"Minka, I don't want to die! I'm barely eighteen!"

"You only have - what you call it, 'little death'."

"I don't understand!"

"I wear good shoes for number seven."

"Uh?"

"That _is_ number seven."

"Ooh. Are we actually going to- ooh!"

"Yes. Today you join revolution and become a man. Now, face against the wall!"


End file.
